


into something real (race me to the top)

by bodybag_queen



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AU, Awkward Silences, Canon Divergence, Different World, My Hero Academia - Freeform, Narutoverse, Reincarnation, Smol Babs, Spoilers, eventual shippuden, ptsd because Endeavour is a dick, references, wtf is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bodybag_queen/pseuds/bodybag_queen
Summary: Death is but the next great adventure. A new world, a new name, a new...village?!Just what is going on?





	1. Notes

This is a disclaimer!  
This work is inspired by Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, and My Hero Academia!  
All that belongs to me is the story plot! Everything else belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Kohei Horikoshi, respectively!

Please do not copy my work!  
Leave feedback, if possible please! I am always ready for your criticism!  
Thank you!


	2. a blinding haze of heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugou dies. Far away, the wheel of reincarnation turns. It lands on a world. One not his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are thoughts.

Bakugou Katsuki goes out with a bang. Literally.

It started small. A villain attack near his home. It was his off-day and he was nearby, so why not go check it out.

Turns out that they neglected to mention one teeny-tiny, eensy-weensy little detail. It wasn’t one villain. It was two.

Two villains. Their quirks weren’t particularly threatening on their own, but together they combined into duo of quirks that were just as powerful, if not more so, than Bakugou’s own quirk. Lucky (or not) for Bakugou, their quirks together were his perfect match.

Barrier, a quirk that as its name suggests, allows the user to create barriers anywhere within their line of sight. The barriers will last until the user took the attention off of it. The barrier will keep out (and in) almost everything that the user wishes, as long as the user has enough willpower and can remember.

Atom allows the user to control the atoms of anything. The only drawback is that if used too long or too frequently, the user’s body will start to overheat.

The situation escalated very quickly. Barriers formed around his hands, preventing explosions from going off. Bakugou tried to scream in rage, only to find that he couldn’t breathe well. Gasping, he glared at the villains.

 _Just my fuckin’ luck. These two dipshits decide to rob a fuckin’ bank, and like the hero I am, I rush over. Without analyzing the situation,_ he thought.

He scowled. His vision was starting to blur.

_Fuck it. They want me dead? Well I can certainly play dead._

He closed his eyes and tried to make the shallowest breaths that he could. His ploy worked. The villains’ barrier around his hand disappeared and he could once again breathe freely.

One of the villains approached him cautiously. She? poked him and turned over to her? partner.

“I think he’s dead. Or at least faking it.”

Her? Yeah let’s go with her. From what he could see of their face, her partner looked disgusted.

“Yeah? Well ya might wanna make sure. Afta all, that’s the No. 2 hero y’all are talkin’ ‘bout,” they spat, scowling.

Grinning the female villain produced a handgun from one of the pockets of the voluminous coat she wore. Bakugou felt a barrier form around his head.

“Nighty-night, mister hero.”

With a bang and a blossoming pain in his gut and chest, Bakugou grunted. The villains’ eyes widened in shock. He was really still alive? The female villain again encased him in a barrier. Her partner pulled out a gun and stalked towards him. They grinned, and pointed their gun.

“Lights out, Ground Zero. Goodnight.”

With a pain in his head and regrets in his mind, Bakugou Katsuki died.  
————————————————————————————————————————————————

Incident Report

Address: Alley between Mustafu Famous Ramen and Lulu’s Fashion

Time: 9:45 PM

Victim: Bakugou Katsuki (Professional Hero Ground Zero)

Body Temperature: 26 °C

Time of death: 8:41 AM


	3. one down, six to go (it was a tragedy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugou is dead. Life goes on.
> 
> Froppy and Ingenium were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. 
> 
> Eraserhead and Shouto couldn’t escape the blast. 
> 
> The country mourns. Life goes on.

"Sound off."

"Froppy in position."

"Ingenium in position."

"Suneater in position."

"Red Riot in position."

"Move out."

The heroes creeped out of their hiding spots. Stealthily, they made their way towards the mall.

Screams filled the air. Smoke drifted out of one of the storefronts. Somewhere inside were 17 hostages.

Froppy's eyes glanced back towards Suneater. She nodded.

"Let's go."

Suneater burst out and morphed into a bat, hurtling towards the store. Froppy sprang forwards, her tongue stretching out.

They leapt into action, with Red Riot and Ingenium on their heels. The four heroes burst into the store.

The villain turned. His eyes (not that they could see them, covered as they were) flicked over them, mentally dissecting their weaknesses and strengths. He grinned, lips stretching over teeth.

"Look! There they are. The heroes have come to save you. They'll get you out of here safe and sound. Just like they've saved me. Just like they saved my brother. My poor little brother. They " _saved_ " him, while he was bleeding out. He died, before the heroes could get him to the ambulance," he snarled.

Behind her mask, Tsuyu groaned. It was going to be one of those villains. Those villains that believed that they were right, that taking down, killing, heroes would save families. Just like Stain.

Behind Tsuyu, Red Riot grinned. Ingenium's engine started and he rocketed into motion, Suneater, Froppy, and Red Riot just a fraction of a second behind him.

The villain smiled and cupped his hands around his mouth and stage-whispered, as if mocking them.

"Look behind you."

Froppy and Ingenium looked behind. They broke off from the group to investigate. After carefully scanning the area for a few seconds, Froppy concluded that there was nothing there, and told her partner as such. Then, a woman, unmasked, burst out, a gun in her hands. She shot. Once. Twice. The heroes went down.

—

Incident Report

Address: Mustafu General Hospital

Time of Death: 3:08 PM

Patient: Asui Tsuyu (Professional Hero Froppy)

—

Incident Report

Address: Mustafu General Hospital

Time of Death: 4:27 PM

Patient: Iida Tenya (Professional Hero Ingenium)

—

Shouto and Eraserhead had teamed up on this one. Survivors of the League of Villains hiding out in an abandoned warehouse at the edge of town.

So cliché, Shouto thought.

Eraserhead slid his goggles down. He turned towards Shouto. He nodded, and they were dashing towards the entrance of the warehouse.

They burst inside. There was nothing there. Shouto scanned the room again. This time, his eyes caught a solitary desk in the corner. He cautiously made his way towards the desk. As he approached, he noticed a cardboard box atop the desk. Shouto looked towards Eraserhead for a silent confirmation to approach and open the box. Eraserhead nodded, his capture weapon ready to snatch Shouto and haul ass if something went wrong.

Shouto opened the box. A flash of light and a loud noise. Stunned, Shouto dimly realized that he was lying on the floor, Eraserhead above him. Struggling to raise his hand, Shouto spoke.

"It's alright, sensei. I'm alright," he rasped.

Eraserhead snorted. Then the package began to glow.

Shouto tried to nudge Eraserhead, but was too weak, and the underground hero didn't notice. Shouto closed his eyes.

This is the end.

Then the box exploded and he knew no more.

—

Missing Persons Report

Person(s) Missing: Todoroki Shouto (Professional Hero Shouto), Aizawa Shouta (Professional Hero Eraserhead)

Date Reported Missing: 29 July 3005

Last Known Location: Hasetsu, Saga Prefecture


	4. remember me (for centuries)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The deaths of two more of the legendary Class 1-A shake the foundations of the world. Centuries later, two boys live and die together. More than a thousand years later, a woman rediscovers Quirks and claims to be a god. The river of fate flows, and ingrains itself into the souls of heroes destined to meet once more.

In his couch, Midoriya Izuku sat mourning the deaths of his friends. On the other side of the door was a world that he couldn’t face, not yet. No. 1 Hero he might be, but the world, his career, his life, could wait. His childhood friend, three of his best friends, and his former teacher. Gone. Was it really just last week that the former Class 1-A had met up and reminisced about their (almost, not quite) care-free high school days? Was it really last month that Shouto had hosted their bi-monthly movie marathon nights at his house?

Curling up into a ball, Izuku sobbed into a pillow. His friends, his pillars, gone forever. He had read somewhere, long ago, that Death is but the next great adventure. A great and great adventure Death might be, but he mourned the death and loss of some of his greatest lights. In that moment, on that old, worn-out couch, in his ratty sweatpants and oversized T-shirt that he had stolen from Kacchan just two weeks ago, he swore that he would protect the last one. 

Uraraka Ochako. 

Two weeks later, still dazed with grief, the No. 1 Pro-Hero Deku, was killed in action, trying to protect a child from the last vestiges of All for One’s might, his last legacies, hell-bent on causing as much destruction and terror as possible before being taken down. Less than five hours later, the No. 7 Pro-Hero Uravity died in a fire, caused by a villain who had carried and nursed a deep grudge against the No. 3 Hero, Shouto. Now that he was dead, one of his closest friends seemed appropriate to take out all the rage on. Dabi was apprehended fifteen hours later. Uravity’s body was never recovered. Two years later, Uraraka Ochako’s sister, Miyamoto Hanako, gave birth to a healthy baby girl, whom she immediately named after her deceased sister.

The world mourned. Slowly, slowly, the cogs in the clock of time creaked on. Centuries flew by. Quirks eventually disappeared nearly altogether, with the last Quirk-holder going into hiding. Years later, one Hinata Shouyo discovered that the reason he could jump so high wasn’t just because of training. His father was a descendant of the legendary hero, Uravity, and he had inherited a mild anti-gravity quirk and involuntarily activated when he jumped. Just days before, one Kageyama Tobio unearthed his family’s odd history. Their line was descended from a hero, the Jet-Black Hero, Tsukiyomi. How fitting that the descendants of two powerful heroes who had gone to school together and forged deep bonds met. Hinata Shouyo and Kageyama Tobio met in high school, played on the same volleyball team for almost 8 years, and died together in a car accident. 

Thousands and thousands of years later, Quirks had been rediscovered by a woman who claimed herself a goddess, one Otsutsuki Kaguya, and the river of fate wound its way through the souls of heroes.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Amalee’s Imagination from the anime Haikyuu!!


End file.
